1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to the materials and process for fabricating horseshoes and specifically said invention relates to fabricating horseshoes from sintered titanium powder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horseshoes have been in existance for hundreds if not thousands of years and from their inception efforts have been made to produce an efficient horseshoe. All of the heretofor types of horseshoes have specific drawbacks which are substantially overcome by the instant invention.
Importantly prior to the instant invention steel horseshoes were extensively used their drawbacks being their excessive weight as compared to the instant invention